Starfleet Intelligence
Starfleet Intelligence is a division of the Federation Starfleet, tasked with gathering and analyzing information concerning neighboring powers in the galaxy. The information it receives is then passed on to Starfleet Command or the Federation Council, which acts upon the information and analyses. 23rd century In 2268, Starfleet Intelligence reported that Romulans were now using Klingon starship designs. They also enlisted Captain James T. Kirk to steal a prototype for an advanced Romulan cloaking device. ( ) Late-24th century In 2369, Starfleet Intelligence believed that the Cardassian Union was developing a new form of metagenic weapon that could be used to wipe out all life on a planet, but leave the infrastructure intact, ripe for occupation. ( ) In 2370, Starfleet Intelligence provided the with information concerning Arctus Baran's raider, which was conducting attacks against numerous archaeological sites in the Federation. ( ) Rear Admiral Erik Pressman served with Starfleet Intelligence. He was involved in a cover-up concerning the secret development of a Federation-designed interphase cloaking device, in violation of the Treaty of Algeron. This cover-up went back twelve years to the destruction of the [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] in 2358. Starfleet Intelligence ordered documents concerning the investigation into the Pegasus's destruction sealed. It was not realized until 2370 that the Pegasus was serving as a testbed for the prototype cloaking device. Admiral Pressman strongly implied that there were several important people in the Intelligence organization who were involved in the cloaking device project, including the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence herself. ( ) In the same year Starfleet Intelligence picked up alarming reports from the Romulan Star Empire. Because of this report, Admiral Nakamura initiated a fleet-wide yellow alert and informed Captain Picard through a priority one message. ( ) Late in 2370, Benjamin Sisko had Starfleet Intelligence bring in suspected Maquis members for questioning to find out who could have been the recipient of a delivery of photon torpedo warheads stolen from Deep Space 9. ( ) In 2371, Starfleet Intelligence prepared forged transit documents so that the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] could travel to Cardassia to rescue Major Kira Nerys. ( ) In 2372, Intelligence believed that the Maquis were planning to hijack a shipment of industrial replicators that were bound for the war-ravaged Cardassian Union. It turned out that this information was accurate, but Intelligence failed to discover that there was a traitor working aboard Deep Space 9 -- Michael Eddington. Eddington managed to make away with the entire shipment. ( ) In early 2373, Intelligence discovered that Gowron had relocated Klingon military headquarters to Ty'Gokor. ( ) Some time later that year, Starfleet Intelligence made some progress in breaking Maquis communication codes. ( ) Another time later, Odo had Captain Sisko arrange a conference with Starfleet Intelligence via subspace. ( ) A short time later, Sisko told Kira that Intelligence would be extremely pleased about the information on Cardassian politics when she performed the shri-tal with Tekeny Ghemor. ( ) Late that year, Sisko contacted Starfleet Intelligence to get confirmation that the Romulans had signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion. ( ) Dominion War During the Dominion War, Starfleet Intelligence was more powerful than ever, and played an important role in gathering information about the Dominion's operations and infrastructure. One of its biggest coups was the location of a Dominion sensor array in early 2374, which the Dominion had been using to observe allied operations across five sectors of space. ( ) One branch of Starfleet Intelligence was the Department of Internal Affairs, which was charged with keeping track of Starfleet operations to ensure that no security leaks were created. In 2374, Luther Sloan posed as an agent of Internal Affairs while he was testing Julian Bashir in a fake holodeck scenario. ( ) Also in 2374, Vice Admiral Fujisaki served as the Deputy Chief of Starfleet Intelligence, but died of "food poisoning" according to Sloan. ( ) An undercover operation using Miles O'Brien infiltrating the Orion Syndicate discovered it was colluding with the Dominion to arrange an assassination of a Klingon ambassador to damage the Federation-Klingon alliance. Starfleet Intelligence subsequently warned the Klingons and the attack was repulsed. ( ) One of Intelligence's greatest failures during the war was the neglect of the Dominion's buildup in the Kalandra sector, from which the enemy launched a fleet to invade Betazed. The Dominion managed to capture the entire planet in under ten hours, because of the lack of warning. It would be one of the most humiliating defeats of the war. ( ) Positions * Chief * Deputy Chief Officers * Rear Admiral Erik Pressman * Vice Admiral Fujisaki See also *Section 31 Apocrypha *According to several novels, including The Lost Era series of novels, Uhura was recruited for Starfleet Intelligence shortly after the events of , eventually rising to the rank of Admiral and serving as head of Intelligence. Category:Agencies de:Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte nl:Starfleet Inlichtingendienst